The present invention relates to a waste product feeder for use in an incinerator plant.
FIG. 21 shows a waste product feeder used in an incinerator plant in which the lower end of a hopper 1 is connected to a trough 3 provided with a screw 2. Waste products are charged through the hopper 1 into the trough 3, are forced to move in the lateral direction by rotation of the screw 2 and are discharged from a discharge port 5. The discharged waste products 4 are charged through a chute 6 into an incinerator 7 and burned.
Various kinds of waste products 4 are charged into the waste product feeder so that control in quantity of the waste products discharged therefrom is difficult to carry out. More specifically, when the waste products 4 which are large in size or viscous are forced by the screw 2 to the discharge port 5, the products 4 at the lower half portion of the leading end of the screw 2 are relatively smoothly cut off while those at the upper half portion are hardly cut off. As the waste products 4 are successively forced toward the discharge port 5, the waste products 4 which have not been cut off are forced to be compressed and accumulated in the trough 3 above the leading end of the screw 2. As a result, a large body 4' of waste products is formed and then drops into the incinerator 7 to be burned. This causes a temporary lack of oxygen in the incinerator 7, resulting in the incomplete combustion, causing smoke pollution. This applies especially in the case of a fluidized-bed type incinerator since the burning speed therein is extremely high and the quantity of the air cannot be instantenously controlled.
In view of the above, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a waste product feeder which can brake or a squeeze the waste products to be discharged in a suitable manner so that a predetermined quantity of waste products is cut off.
The above and other objects, effects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of some preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.